


Неприличный подарок

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Slash, nc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Что подарить Чарльзу, чтобы он остыл и простил любовника? Конечно же, шахматы! Только вот те шахматы, которые купил ему Эрик, весьма отличаются от обычных и привычных нам. И условия игры, выдвинутые Леншерром, теперь тоже совсем другие...По заявке: Vibrator Chess Set - набор шахмат, каждая из которых является вибратором. Эрик дарит Чарльзу набор
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Неприличный подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось написать Черик, как внезапно встретилась эта заявка. И понеслась. Нет, автору не стыдно

Чарльз был уверен, что проведёт этот вечер в полном одиночестве в своём тихом и пустом доме, наслаждаясь шумом дождя за окном. И на то были причины: его сводная сестра Рейвен переехала, когда поступила в университет, а со своим парнем, инженером Эриком Леншерром, Ксавье разругался буквально накануне, что априори делало его одиноким обитателем просторного жилища. Одиночество неприятно давило, да так, что не было сил даже проверять работы студентов, которые Чарльз взял домой, напрасно полагая, что разберётся с ними до полуночи; вместо этого он заварил себе чай, сделал несколько бутербродов с джемом и сел перед телевизором, бездумно щёлкая каналы, хотя обычно он бурчал на Эрика-любителя-спорта-и-новостей, что этот электронный ящик убивает мозг.

_Эрик._

Эрик был во всём, и каждое воспоминание, так или иначе, сводилось к нему. От того молодому профессору делалось только хуже, потому что он не мог толком обижаться и злиться на того, по кому безумно скучал. Вот даже сейчас вместо того, чтобы сидеть на жёстких подушках, он мог бы развалиться на груди Леншерра и своими рассуждениями мешать тому слушать новости, а в ответ получать забавное недовольное бурчание, и это было бы намного приятнее никому ненужных споров и обид. 

Чарльз ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он скучал.

Раздражённо оттолкнув тарелку с бутербродами, отчего та с противным скрежетом проехалась по столу, Чарльз откинулся на спинку дивана и усиленно попытался вникнуть в суть какого-то реалити-шоу. Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь, и Ксавье удивлённо глянул на часы. В такое время к нему обычно никто не приходил, особенно без предварительного предупреждения по телефону. И лишь когда звонок повторился, Чарльз лениво вздохнул и встал, надеясь, что это не назойливые соседи или рекламщики очередного дурацкого товара. Однако на пороге вместо всех этих нежелательных лиц оказался...

— Эрик? — изумлённо спросил он.

Эрик, чуть склонив голову и привычно спокойно смотря на друга, улыбнулся, а в руках он держал коробочку, перевязанную бантом. Он молча протянул её Чарльзу и замер, ожидая, пока Ксавье примет подарок.

— Что это? — вместо приветствия холодно спросил Чарльз, словно не он только что скучал по своему другу, сидя в полнейшем одиночестве.

— Попытка помириться, — терпеливо ответил Эрик, робко улыбнувшись.

Такой жест определённо был приятен Чарльзу. Только вчера он упрекал Леншерра в недостатке внимания к себе, и вот тебе подарок, красиво упакованный, который Эрик искал и выбирал лично для него. И всё же это было так непривычно, что Ксавье только изумлённо переводил взгляд с Эрика на коробку и обратно. Когда пауза затянулась, Леншерр игриво нахмурился, обращаясь к партнёру: 

— Детка, да брось! Я скучал по тебе.

Чарльз, даже не зная, что в нём заложено столько вредности, привычно закатил глаза и вздохнул, устало потирая переносицу. На самом деле он уже готов был простить любовника, затянуть его в дом, накормить и напоить, но на деле вместо этого он решил продолжить быть ледышкой, чтобы не давать Эрику сильно расслабляться.

— Проходи, — обречённо махнул головой Чарльз, впуская друга и принимая подарок. — И спасибо. А что это?

— Увидишь, — подмигнул Эрик, проходя в дом и снимая пальто. — Детка, сделаешь мне чай? На улице так холодно.

Чарльз прекрасно помнил тот день, когда они познакомились. Эрик пришёл к ним в университет помогать профессору Рокстону с лекцией по современной инженерии, выступая консультантом и отвечая на вопросы студентов. Профессор Ксавье, любопытства ради, так же посетил данную лекцию, только вот голова его в итоге оказалась занята вовсе не наукой. Рокстон привычно монотонно читал материал, и студенты осторожно зевали в кулак. Чарльз не мог упрекнуть их в этом, так как сам ощущал невыносимую усталость, навалившуюся на него из-за столь умело созданной атмосферы скуки и разочарования в происходящем. Ксавье уже собирался тихо покинуть аудиторию, как внезапно слово взял _он_. Эрик Леншерр. Именно так представился этот крепкий молодой мужчина с лёгким очаровательным акцентом. Эрик говорил просто, с юмором и по делу. Он часто обращался к слайдам, отвечая на вопросы с некоторой иронией и вызывая лёгкий смех аудитории. За первые же несколько минут Леншерр разогнал воцарившуюся ауру безысходности, при этом он столь охотно отвечал на вопросы студентов, что Чарльз не удержался и поднял руку.

— Мистер Леншерр, можете вкратце рассказать о вашем взгляде на инженерную этику? Есть целые мировоззренческие науки, согласны ли вы с ними?

Эрик чуть вскинул брови, с любопытством смотря на Чарльза. Студенты даже примолкли в этот момент: профессор задал умны взрослый вопрос, и ответ должен был таким же, как казалось на первый взгляд. Однако...

— Юноша, — несколько насмешливо начал Леншерр, и в зале кто-то хохотнул. — Если вы хотите услышать о экзистенциальной или социально-этической моральной стороне развития этого вопроса, то откройте учебник и выучите тему к экзамену, возможно перейдёте на следующий курс. Я же здесь за другим. Ещё вопросы?

Вряд ли в тот момент Леншерр понял причину разразившегося смеха. И лишь Чарльз, покрасневший из-за такого обращения, изумлённо переваривал то, что его приняли за студента. Причём не самого умного студента. Это моментально разрушило ауру очарования Эрика в его глазах.

Сейчас же Леншерр сидел в кресле и неспешно пил свежий чай, ел бутерброды любовника, пока Чарльз заинтересованно поглядывал на коробку. Они уже давно были вместе, но подарки в их отношениях были скорее редкостью, нежели традицией. На фоне тихо работал телевизор, но голоса говоривших сливались с шумом дождя, что бушевал за окном. Атмосфера была расслабляющая и успокаивающая, и Леншерр лишь любовался своим парнем, которому так шли джинсы и свободные свитера. 

— Не смущайся, — с улыбкой сказал Эрик, очаровываясь интересом Чарльза к коробке всё больше. — Разверни. Это же для тебя.

Чарльз недоверчиво глянул на него, задерживая взгляд на широких плечах, обтянутых чёрной водолазкой. Эрик обладал очень красивой атлетической фигурой и бессовестно этим пользовался, одеваясь для Ксавье в обтягивающие вещи. И всё же сейчас от созерцания идеального внешне партнёра его отвлекала коробка, словно ящик Пандоры, она требовала быть открытой немедленно. Улыбнувшись, Чарльз сдался и осторожно развернул упаковку, восторженно смотря на набор новых шахмат.

— Ох, Эрик! — с поистине счастливой улыбкой произнёс он, восторженно и благодарно смотря на друга. — Спасибо! 

Чарльз нетерпеливо раскрыл коробку, извлекая красивое наполированное клетчатое поле. Выдвинув боковую створку, он увидел блестящие чёрные шахматы, и взял одну, задумчиво рассматривая странную и интересную форму фигуры. Он даже не до конца понимал, что это за фигура, и решил, что теперь модно менять и традиционный вид шахмат. Почему бы и нет? Время не стоит на месте. Взяв вторую, в форме шариков, насаженных друг на друга, Чарльз задумчиво нахмурился, не сразу осознавая происходящее.

— Эрик... — прошептал он, заволновавшись, что сходит с ума, ведь в голову лезли всевозможные непристойности.

— Да-да? — невозмутимо отозвался его любовник, но чашку с горячим чаем на всякий случай отставил подальше.

— Эрик... — Ксавье нахмурился, сопоставляя все последние события.

— Да, Чарли? — Леншерр улыбнулся самой невинной улыбкой голодной пираньи, как внезапно фигура в руках Ксавье завибрировала. 

В тот самый первый день их знакомства, после лекции, Чарльз подошёл к профессору Рокстону, всем своим видом игнорируя присутствие Леншерра. Эрик же с интересом посматривал на него, явно принимая за оскорбившегося богатенького студента, которому слово поперёк сказать нельзя. 

— Эрик, — позвал его Рокстон, указывая на неудосужевшегося обернуться Чарльза. — Это профессор Ксавье, один из выдающихся наших преподавателей. 

В этот момент Чарльз всё же обернулся, горделиво и насмешливо вскидывая бровь, давая понять: «что, выкусил, деревенщина?». Однако Эрик не растерялся, и его улыбка, мягкая и добрая, очень быстро разбила вдребезги все защитные барьеры Ксавье, заставляя практически плавиться от одного его взгляда.

— Профессор? — спросил Эрик со своим очаровательным акцентом. — Простите, пожалуйста, что принял вас за студента. Однако по поводу вашего вопроса всё же советую открыть книгу.

Чарльз едва ли не задохнулся от нового приступа злобы и обиды, как внезапно Леншерр добавил:

— Я надеюсь, вы позволите мне загладить вину за мою грубость.

Сейчас же возмущённый крик Чарльза не предвещал Леншерру ничего хорошего. Когда фигура завибрировала, он выронил её и покраснел, но явно не от гнева или стыда. Это был совсем другой румянец, и Эрик прекрасно его знал. От подобной картины Леншерр довольно и нагло улыбнулся, смотря на растерянного и смущённого друга, после чего чуть подался вперёд.

— Ты говорил, что я слишком часто и много думаю о сексе, — напомнил он. — Я дам тебе шанс доказать, что я был не прав или же ты сам внезапно сломаешься и возьмёшь свои слова обратно...

— Никогда! — заверил Ксавье, подхватывая уроненную фигуру и забрасывая её на место в выдвижной створке. — Никогда, Эрик. Что ты вообще удумал?!

— Вот смотри, — Леншер примирительно поднял руки. — Разыгрываем партию. Победитель выбирает фигуру, которую проигравший использует по назначению, предварительно включив, и с которой сидит всю вторую игру. Пульт от фигуры у победителя. Тот, кто проигрывает второй раз, либо меняет фигуру по требованию победителя, либо использует её сам, если не проигрывал прежде. На третьей игре возможно оба будут с такими игрушками. Третья партия в любом случае решающая, если только не будет две победы против одной.

— В чём суть твоей задумки? — раздражённо и едва слышно спросил краснеющий Чарльз.

— А в том, профессор, что если вы проиграете, то возможно эта маленькая терапия заставит вас пересмотреть ваши консервативные и строгие взгляды на нашу сексуальную жизнь, — неспешно разъяснил Эрик с самым невозмутимым видом. — Или же, если проиграю я, у вас будет уникальная возможность в буквальном смысле меня поиметь. Пусть даже и такой вот игрушкой. Такого шанса в жизни больше не будет, риск равноценен. Чарльз, разве тебе никогда не хотелось поиграть так? Испытать стыд, смущение, возбуждение, в конце концов. Это всё останется между нами.

От злости Чарльз до боли сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней. Он едва ли не прожигал любовника взглядом, понимая, что похотливый и подлый Леншерр просто использует его, а в глубине души осознавал, что готов согласиться на странные правила этой игры. Разве у него не бывало эротических фантазий, разве не он фантазировал о чём-то необычном и столь соблазнительно порочном? Только вот фантазии оставались фантазиями, и консервативный Чарльз даже думать не мог о том, чтобы воплотить их в жизнь. Сейчас же Эрик предложил сам.

— Ну что ж ... — прошептал Чарльз. — Я засуну тебе эти фигуры в задницу, Леншерр.

— Именно для этого они и сделаны, но поверь, я намерен примерить их к твоей, — невозмутимо ответил Эрик. — Пройдём в зал?

И снова Чарльз невольно вспомнил о том, как Эрик пригласил его в музей на выставку в качестве извинения за инцидент на лекции. Они ходили по пустым коридорам, любовались творчеством и обсуждали искусство. Затем они гуляли по вечерним улочкам и обсуждали уже более обширные вещи. К концу вечера они и вовсе расположились в кафе, поедая вредные для фигуры и здоровья гамбургеры и картошку, смеялись и говорили о всякой ерунде. Чарльз бессовестно любовался улыбкой Эрика, а Эрик, в свою очередь, был очарован живым взглядом его голубых глаз. Трудно даже сказать, кто был первым инициатором их внезапного поцелуя. Нет, конечно же, Эрик. Он всегда был наглее и решительнее. И как ни странно, но в этих отношениях он был возможно и не идеальным, но верным партнёром.

Вот и сегодня во время первой игры Эрик с удовольствием наблюдал, как Чарльз задумчиво свёл брови, нервно и сосредоточенно смотря на поле. Ксавье был приятным молодым человеком, довольно эмоциональным, непосредственным и умным. Эрик любил его, но понимал, для раскрепощения любовника нужна более тяжёлая артиллерия. Конечно же, Чарльза смущали своеобразные фигуры, а составлению хорошей тактики мешали те самые мысли, на которые они наводили. Прежде он видел вибраторы только по телевидению, один раз с подобной игрушкой играли его однокурсники, подсовывая вибрирующую штучку всем и каждому. И Чарльзу было интересно, безумно соблазнительно интересно, но в то же время недопустимо волнительно даже думать о том, чтобы опробовать её. Нет, изначально его приводили в ужас даже мысли о банальной покупке игрушки. А теперь всё его воображение переключилось лишь на мысли о том, что Эрик мог бы сотворить с подобной вещицей в своих руках.

Шторы на окнах были плотно задвинуты, фоном успокаивал шум дождя. Чарльз знал, что наглец Леншерр сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, и не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, чем дополнительно мог сбить всякий его настрой. Он не хотел проигрывать, не хотел демонстрировать слабость хотя бы сейчас, но когда его тонкие пальцы прикасались к очередной фигуре, воображение подбрасывало такие картины в камин его фантазий, что думать в нужном направлении не получалось вообще. 

Эрик, в свою очередь, уже видел, что нервничающий Чарльз попал в ловушку, и его белые фигуры медленно, но верно рыли себе могилы. Восемь судьбоносных ходов, и Эрик, улавливая момент, сделал заветный ход на Кd4-f3Х, и его конь с помощью ферзя ловко расправились с поредевшим белым войском.

Чарльз замер, ошарашено смотря на шахматную доску и не понимая, что вообще произошло. Его сердце ёкнуло, и Ксавье поверить не мог, что пропустил такой простой обманный финт, но намного хуже ему было от мысли, как довольно и нагло улыбается сейчас Леншерр.

Решив проявить мужество хотя бы сейчас, Ксавье медленно поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с самодовольным взглядом любовника.

— Итак, — произнёс Эрик, с трудом скрывая довольную улыбку и соединяя пальцы «в замок». — Мой выбор...

Выдвинув боковую панель в доске, он выбрал удлиненную выгнутую гладкую фигуру на замену и бросил её Чарльзу.

— Эта. И не жульничать, так что не забудь её включить, а то пульт не сработает! — со смехом добавил он. — Да расслабься, Чарли, она не кусается!

Чарльз дрожащими руками взволнованно держал игрушку, и его лицо при этом стало такого красного цвета, что на мгновение Эрик заволновался о самочувствии друга. Однако Ксавье раздражённо встал и скрылся в ванной, не желая ублажать подобным зрелищем счастливого до неприличия Эрика.

— У тебя десять минут, не больше! — крикнул ему вслед Леншерр.

Закрывшись в ванной комнате, Чарльз обречённо упал на перила ванной, вертя в руках треклятую фигуру. Он рассматривал её и планировал отказаться от этой затеи, пока внезапно не понял, что проиграет, если поступит так трусливо. Да и что его пугает? Стыд? Волнение? В конце концов, в зале сидит его парень, с которым Чарльз имел довольно близкие отношения, и странно было стесняться именно его. 

Неспешно, дрожащими от волнения руками Чарльз спустил штаны и бельё, кинул на ванный коврик халат и лёг на него спиной. Смотря в потолок и ощущая прохладу на ногах и бёдрах, Ксавье думал о том, что многие в мире играют с вибраторами и получают от этого истинное удовольствие. Правда, Чарльз считал это довольно низменным удовольствием. Не боялся ли он того, что ему понравится?.. В тишине ванной он слышал лишь собственное дыхание, а в руке ощущалась приятная прохлада белого блестящего пластика.

Никогда прежде Чарльз не делал ничего подобного, и этот момент, как ему казалось, должен был стать особенным. Он выдохнул, провёл рукой по своей груди, успокаивающе дразня тело лаской, и неспешно развёл ноги, как много раз делал это перед Эриком. 

_Эрик._

Мысли о нём сейчас были весьма кстати. Прикрыв глаза и подумав о своём любовнике, Чарльз ощутил растущее возбуждение. Он сжал сосок под свитером и грубо растёр его, ощущая, как тот твердеет, словно бы не он сам играл с собой, а Леншерр, любивший совмещать нежность и грубость. Поддавшись соблазну, Чарльз скользнул по своему члену пальцами, затем ещё и ещё до первой приятной дрожи. Сдержав стон, Ксавье осторожно надавил пальцами на вход в своё тело, как неоднократно это делал его любовник, и ввёл палец, растягивая и массируя себя. Ощущение было приятным, будоражащим; впервые он прислушивался к себе так внимательно. Немного подготовившись, Чарльз взял вибратор, обильно смазал его слюной и сильнее развёл ноги. Округлая головка довольно мягко вошла в него, и Ксавье уже увереннее принялся вводить игрушку. Протолкнув в себя вибратор и ощутив, как прохладная фигура заполнила его, Чарльз расслабленно выдохнул.

— Ты там долго ещё? — услышал он нетерпеливый крик Эрика. 

— Иду! — раздражённо отозвался Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги.

Натянув бельё и брюки, Ксавье вернулся в зал, ощущая в себе игрушку. Это было незнакомое, но довольно приятное и интересное чувство, более того, Чарльз ощутил, что его заводит мысль о том, что Эрик в курсе о вибраторе. Словно он дразнит своего взрывного и страстного парня этим с его же дозволения.

— Даже так? Выглядишь спокойным и расслабленным. У нас наметился прогресс? — насмешливо спросил Эрик, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Второй раунд, дорогой мой.

— Да, — выдохнул Ксавье, садясь на кресло, и ощущая, как вибратор протолкнулся чуть глубже. — Второй раунд. 

Эрик многозначительно поднял пульт, нашёл нужную кнопку и вскинул брови. Чарльз настроился и был готов, ему было даже интересно, наконец-то узнать как это. Эрик, не желая более тратить время, нажал на кнопку, раздался тихий щелчок пульта, и Чарльз вздрогнул, сгибаясь над столом, когда внутри его тела пошли приятные будоражащие волны вибрации.

— Точно продолжаем? — спросил Эрик с самым невинным выражением лица.

— Точно, — пробурчал Чарльз и с трудом распрямился. — Я готов.

С трудом он распрямился и вдохнул полной грудью. Если бы он знал, что это настолько восхитительно, то давно бы уже заказал себе вибратор и согрешил с ним пару раз втайне от любимого парня. Игрушка вибрировала мелко, но достаточно быстро, чтобы отвлекать Чарльза от всего происходящего вокруг. 

Началась вторая партия, и Чарльз изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться. Сидеть на вибраторе было мучительной медленной пыткой, особенно когда тремор охватывал всё большие участки тела. Эрик практически не сводил взгляда с Чарльза, отвлекаясь на доску, лишь когда надо было делать ход. Он понял, что на этот раз Ксавье сдаваться не намерен, и усиленно гипнотизировал его взглядом, что было весьма удачно. Стоило Чарльзу опрометчиво поднять голову и бросить взгляд на красавца любовника, как в паху болезненно заломило. Вместо того, чтобы кинуться на Леншерра и оседлать его член, Чарльз откашлялся и потёрся ягодицами о поверхность кресла. Эрик усмехнулся. Понимая, что Чарльз всё ещё держит себя под контролем, он нажал на вторую кнопку, меняя скорость работы вибратора. Чарльз внезапно подпрыгнул, ударяясь коленями о стол, и выругался под громкий смех любовника.

— Прости, прости! — сквозь смех произнёс Эрик. — Не больно?

— Да пошёл ты... — прошептал Ксавье, потирая ушибленные колени и с ужасом понимая, что вибратор работает слишком энергично.

Тремор уже практически достигал простаты, и Чарльз осознавал, что долго он так не продержится. Он стянул свитер, оставаясь в рубашке, а в штанах стало предательски тесно, и член сейчас требовал к себе гораздо больше внимания, чем шахматная партия. По его вискам текли капли пота, он то и дело ёрзал, умоляя себя сосредоточиться на игре, но мысли упрямо разбегались как можно дальше от шахмат. 

И лишь когда было слишком поздно что-то менять, Чарльз ошарашено охнул, смотря на доску и вновь не веря своим глазам. Эрик с театрально сожалеющим видом отключил игрушку внутри него и совершил последний завершающий ход. Как бы ни было обидно, а больше внимания Ксавье обратил на то, что приятные вибрации прекратились, а не на то, что он проиграл, словно новичок. 

— Теперь, как дважды победитель, — начал Эрик, и Чарльзу не понравилось это начало. — Я немного изменю правила.

— Ты больше не заставишь меня засовывать в себя эту мерзость? — иронично с усмешкой спросил Ксавье.

Это было самой роковой его ошибкой. Заслышав подобное, Эрик нахмурился и медленно встал с кресла, прихватывая с поля довольно крупную фаллосообразную фигуру. Иногда Леншерр любил роль строгого доминанта, и что уж скрывать, Ксавье это безумно заводило.

— Какой всё же ты плохой мальчик, Чарльз... — произнёс он с тихой угрозой и нажал на кнопку пульта, возобновляя вибрации внутри любовника, на что Чарльз зашёлся стоном и с силой сжал подлокотники кресла. — Придётся тебя наказать за ложь.

— Ложь? — усмехнулся Ксавье, откинувшись спиной на кресло и тяжело дыша, стараясь сохранять самообладание.

— Да. Ты врёшь, что тебе не нравится, — пояснил Эрик, приближаясь к любовнику. — А на деле тебе нравится.

Сказав это, Эрик наклонился, нависая над Ксавье, и сжал рукой твёрдый бугорок его члена. Чарльз охнул и застонал, вздрагивая и с трудом уговаривая себя не умолять любимого о сексе. Когда он немного успокоился, Леншерр неспешно расстегнул его ширинку, запустил в брюки руку, и скользнул пальцами по влажному от предэкулянта белью.

— Какой плохой... — прошептал Эрик на ухо любовника. — В таком случае...

— В таком случае что? — с усмешкой спросил Ксавье, шальным взглядом смотря на Эрика и возбуждаясь лишь сильнее.

— Я всё же поимею тебя этим вибратором тоже. Но несколько иначе, — вскинув брови, пояснил Эрик, и показал Чарльзу длинную чуть выгнутую фигуру, расширяющуюся к центру.

Сказав это, он поднёс её к самому лицу любовника и скользнул округлым кончиком по губам.

— Нет... — произнёс Чарльз, нахмурившись.

— Молчи, — приказал ему Эрик, скользя вибратором по губам Ксавье.

Чарльз планировал обидеться. Он очень хотел испытать злобу, он хотел возмутиться и закатить скандал, но вместо этого ощутил странное чарующее волнение, когда Эрик посмотрел на него столь сурово и решительно. В его теле усиленно вибрировала игрушка, мучая приятными спазмами; Чарльз внезапно послушно приоткрыл губы, затем и зубы, пропуская в рот фигуру. Губы Эрика дрогнули в улыбке, и он сильнее толкнул игрушку, проталкивая её в податливый влажный рот. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, послушно подставляясь любовнику и сосредотачиваясь всем своим вниманием на вибрирующей игрушке внутри себя. Эрик вновь нажал кнопку пульта, меняя темп вибрации, и Ксавье застонал, и в этот самый момент Леншерр протолкнул игрушку до самого основания. Выждав, он неспешно потянул её обратно, с удовольствием отмечая, как его любовник обхватил вибратор губами, словно во рту у него был член, а не пластик, и усмехнулся. Это зрелище настолько завораживало, что Эрик совершил ещё несколько толчков, трахая любовника в рот.

— Расстегни рубашку, — спокойно распорядился он. — Ласкай себя.

Чарльз, не открывая глаз, послушно расстегнул рубашку и огладил свою грудь и живот. По телу пробежали мурашки от прохлады и ласкающих прикосновений, что дополняли приятную вибрацию внутри. Он периодически вздрагивал и издавал стоны, ёрзая в кресле и запрокидывая голову, ожидая, пока наконец-то Леншерр трахнет его сам.

— Снимай брюки, — распорядился Эрик, извлекая вибратор изо рта любовника. — Да поживее, пока он влажный.

Чарльз вскинул на него очередной шальной взгляд, и полностью отдался во власть мучающего и сводящего с ума возбуждения. Он послал к чёрту всё: и свои принципы, свои страхи и запреты, сейчас, когда он едва ли не сгорал, и приятная боль сковывала тело, он готов был забыть обо всём, лишь бы Эрик ублажал и пытал его бесконечно.

Дрожащими руками Ксавье скинул брюки и бельё, отбросил их в сторону и откинулся на спинку, податливо разводя ноги и медленно извлекая вибратор.

— Молодец, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Ты всё делаешь правильно.

Он наклонился, заглядывая в лицо любовника, а вибратор, что не столь давно извлёк изо рта Чарльза, приставил к ложбинке между его ягодиц. Ксавье рассмеялся, не узнавая себя, и Эрик в награду припал к его губам поцелуем. Ощутив проникновение языка в рот, Ксавье обвил любовника руками за шею и застонал в поцелуй, когда Леншерр уверенно протолкнул в него вибратор до основания и вытянул обратно, затем толкнул вновь и потянул назад. Он имел любовника игрушкой, и тот заходился в стонах в его руках, притягивая его ближе и выгибаясь от невероятных ощущений. 

— Вот видишь... Секс — это хорошо, — прошептал Эрик, вводя вибратор до конца. 

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Чарльз и Эрик замерли: только если   
Эрик выглядел скорее раздражённым и ленивым, то Чарльз явно нервничал и паниковал. Звонок настойчиво повторился.

— Какого... — спросил Чарльз, вскакивая с кресла.

— Давай проигнорируем, — предложил Эрик, пожимая плечами. — Время к ночи, ты же никого не ждал?

— Нет, — растерянно мотнул головой Чарльз.

— Ну вот.

Ощутив вибрацию в кармане, Эрик достал телефон и закатил глаза. Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Это сын, — произнёс он. — Скорее всего, он и ломится в твою дверь. Да, что случилось? — спросил Леншерр, отвечая на звонок.

Пока Эрик выяснял причины звонка, Чарльз в самом спешном порядке собрал шахматные фигуры, закинул их в боковые створки доски и закрыл на код. Натянув бельё, штаны и рубашку, он поправил волосы, и с трудом отдышался, когда как Эрик был спокоен, словно айсберг в северных водах.

— Забыл ключи, придурок, — выругался Леншерр, скидывая звонок. — Сейчас отдам и отошлю его домой.

Леншерр достал из сумки свой комплект ключей и бросил изумлённый взгляд на воцарившийся вокруг порядок. А вот взъерошенный и запыхавшийся Чарльз вызвал у него улыбку.

— Оперативно, — одобрил он.

Покинув зал, Эрик поспешил к двери и открыл её, впуская молодого сына. Юный Питер вошёл в холл, словно к себе домой, и тряхнул светлыми волосами. Оправив блестящую куртку, он весело подмигнул отцу, явно надеясь всем своим сияющим довольным видом избежать ругани. 

— Вот вроде шустрый, а головы на плечах нет? — строго осведомился Леншерр, бросая парнишке ключи.

— Ну, извини, я просто не успеваю думать о таких мелочах, как какие-то ключи! — весело улыбнулся Питер, ловя комплект. — Я знал, что ты у дяди Чарльза. О, привет, Чарльз! — завидев Ксавье, Питер помахал ему рукой. — Как жизнь?

Чарльз приветливо улыбнулся и помахал в ответ одной рукой. Во второй он держал чашку с недопитым чаем, что оставил Леншерр, словно кроме чаепития в этом доме больше ничего не происходило. Он всё ещё был взъерошенным и раскрасневшимся, так что заметив подозрительный взгляд Питера, усиленно закашлял.

— Приболел, — соврал Чарльз и указал на чашку в своей руке. — Отогреваюсь чаем.

— О, бедный, — сочувствующе кивнул Питер. — Выздоравливай!

Как только Питер произнёс это, Чарльз вздрогнул и выронил чашку, которая с треском разбилась об пол. Он согнулся пополам и зашёлся дрожью, после чего резко нырнул обратно в зал и закрылся на ключ.

— Что с ним? — удивлённо спросил Питер, нахмурившись.

— Болеет, — невозмутимо ответил Леншерр, вскидывая брови. — Брысь отсюда уже!

Закрыв за сыном дверь, Эрик с трудом сумел побороть довольную счастливую улыбку и вернулся в зал, где Чарльз, облокотившийся на кресло, злобно пилил его взглядом.

— Скотина... — прошептал он. — Подлец... Как ты мог включить этот проклятый вибратор при своём сыне?!

— Я же не виноват, что ты не вытащил его из задницы, — театрально наивно хлопнул глазами Леншерр.

Чарльз раздражённо схватил подушку и запустил ею в любовника, затем в ход пошли книги, журналы, пульт от телевизора. Эрик талантливо уворачивался от всего, что лежало до этого на столе, пока внезапно Чарльз не согнулся вновь. Леншерр подскочил к нему, притягивая дрожащего любовника к себе, и тот практически повис на его шее, потираясь о него всем телом.

— Трахни меня уже, ирод!- прошептал Ксавье на ухо любовнику.

Эрику дважды повторять было не надо. Он припал к губам Чарльза глубоким поцелуем и толкнул его к дивану. Опрокинув любовника спиной на него, Леншер поспешно стянул с него брюки и трусы, пока сам Чарльз сам освобождал себя от рубашки. Вновь нависнув над разгорячённым любовником, Эрик приспустил свои джинсы, высвобождая возбуждённый член.

— Готов? — с усмешкой спросил он.

— Всегда... — кивнул Чарльз.

Эмоции переполняли его настолько, что сам Чарльз уже не различал их. Он по наитию призывающе раздвинул ноги и прогнул спину, ведомый руками Эрика, который хоть и уже с трудом сдерживался, но всё же дразнил любовника ожиданием. Чужие пальцы скользнули по груди Ксавье, болезненного оттягивая нежные соски, однако это только подстегнуло сладостную боль в паху, и Чарльз застонал, обхватывая свой член, а большим пальцем огладил влажную головку. 

Эрик наклонился, целуя любимого в губы, и выдернул из него вибратор, выбрасывая его в сторону. Чарльз уже был разработан и готов, однако Эрик всё же подхватил с тумбочки крем, несмотря на нетерпеливые стоны любимого, обильно смазал им крупный член. Уперевшись руками в диван, он надавил на вход в желанное тело, и Чарльз застонал в предвкушении близости. Он подался бёдрами навстречу и обнял Леншерра за шею, прислушиваясь к каждому своему ощущению, особенно когда мужчина несколько грубыми рывками вошёл в него до конца. 

— Стой!.. — взмолился Ксавье, запрокидывая голову и тяжело дыша. — Погоди...

Эрик замер в любовнике, хотя сам уже готов был скулить и брать сожителя силой. Ксавье скользнул дрожащими руками по широким плечам, желая насладиться этим чувством, обхватил чужие бедра ногами и кивнул:

— О да... продолжай.

Перед глазами пошли цветные круги, и Чарльз вскинулся навстречу, и это действие только подстегнуло Леншерра. Он одним резким движением вышел и ворвался в любовника, вколачиваясь и вбивая его собой в поверхность дивана. Движения были рваными, грубыми и настолько сильными, что Чарльз не смог бы вырваться даже если бы захотел. Он скользил дрожащей рукой по своему члену, пока Эрик, не скрывая стонов и не контролируя себя, двигал бёдрами всё энергичнее и резче. Он сорвался на бешеный темп и брал любовника так, словно у них не было близости уже очень давно, а Чарльз отдавался столь же охотно и энергично. Леншерр подхватил рукой любимого под спину, и тот выгнулся, царапая его шею, в ответ на что Эрик ощутимо укусил его в плечо, а следом оставил засос. Они двигались в одном темпе, диван предательски скрипел, но любовники игнорировали это. Чарльз, изначально доведённый до пика вибраторами и изнемогая от желания, подался вперёд, потираясь стволом о пресс Эрика, после чего моментально кончил с бессовестно громкими стонами. Его ещё сводило конвульсиями, пока Леншерр продолжал энергично брать его тело с характерными звуками толчков. Когда же и сам Эрик кончил, принципиально изливаясь в партнёра, на часах значилось время далеко за полночь. 

— Ты всё же придурок... — прошептал Чарльз, тяжело дыша и обнимая любимого за шею. 

— Но тебе же понравилось? — улыбаясь, спросил Эрик, укладываясь рядом с ним. — Больше не будешь предъявлять, что я слишком похотливый?

— Возможно, — неоднозначно отозвался Ксавье и хитро прищурился. — Знаешь... в ближайшее время я хочу взять реванш.


End file.
